


Just Ride - Part Four

by Harleythegeekqueen



Series: Just Ride [4]
Category: SPN, Supernatural, spn au - Fandom
Genre: AU, Blood, F/M, Language, Multi, Smut, Violence, nsfw gifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: Life moves on as you adjust to life in the Winchester household. Meanwhile, your father isn’t done with you just yet.





	Just Ride - Part Four

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: SPN Angst Bingo @spnangstbingo // SPN Poly Bingo @spnpolybingo
> 
> Square Filled: Angst Bingo – Motorcycle Gang AU // Poly Bingo – Dean, John, Sam
> 
> A/N: I’m not completely happy with this chapter but it works. I apologize in advance. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

      You’re resting on the bed your legs spread waiting for the doctor to examine you. Dean introduced him as Castiel but you already knew who he was. John had shown you the tape from the warehouse run over a month ago. John was nervous about showing you but seeing what Castiel and the Winchesters had done to your father was actually kind of liberating.

     “Y/N I’m going to need to examine you now with my hand just to check your pelvic region and I’ll be done. You may feel pressure but if it hurts let me know and I’ll stop immediately. Okay?”

     “Yes Dr. Novak,” you answered sucking in a deep breath. You hadn’t been able to let anyone touch you since Arthur raped you. A week after the warehouse meet you tried to have sex with Dean and it was going well into you pulled him on top of you. It took three hours and Ellen to finally pull you out of the bathroom where you’d locked yourself.

     “Okay I’m going to start the exam,” you felt Castiel’s hand and you held your breath waiting for the pain. “Y/N, I need you to breath. Relax and take a deep breath for me.”

     You listen and follow along with him before he proceeds. Focusing on breathing turns out to be the biggest help during his examination. He finishes and leaves the bedroom allowing you to pull your clothes on. You know he still has to take blood and run other tests, but the worst is over. Castiel meets you in the dining room as he goes over your family medical history, draws blood, and checks your vitals.

    “I’ll get these results rushed but all in all you seem to be in great health,” Castiel offers in a low tone as if he is reciting instructions. “Any questions for me?”

    You look at him deep in thought, “Yes, but they aren’t about the exam.”

    Castiel gives a small smile seeming to understand as he packs up everything, “I assumed you would. Ask away.”

    “Why? Why did they call you in to hurt my father? Or I guess the better question is what did he do to you?”

    Castiel pulls out his wallet then hands you a worn photo of a dark-haired woman with the same haunting eyes as Castiel, “This is my twin sister Hannah. She was my best friend but as many of us do her demons sometimes were louder than her angels. She started dating a man who was abusive and soon fell into a cocaine habit. We pulled her out and we thought she was doing well but her dealer never quite left her alone.”

   “My father,” you pushed the photo back. “Castiel I’m so sorry.”

   “It’s not your fault, Y/N.  I don’t blame you for what he did. But I wanted him to pay and that’s why they called me. I wanted him dead but this way he suffers more.”

   “Still I’m glad you could at least get some semblance of revenge. He’s a monster,” you whisper as Castiel stands.

    “Yes, he is but one good thing he did was help create you. You’ve been a welcomed addition to the Winchesters.”

    “Is it weird? I mean does the club not like me because I’m dating all three of them. I feel like Ellen doesn’t but she won’t say.”

    “Y/N. No one including Ellen will ever think any ill will of you. It’s okay that you are sharing your love with John and the boys. They deserve someone who loves them unconditionally just as much as you do. Do you understand?”

    You nodded unable to really answer but you did know one thing. You did love them very much and you were glad Castiel could see that. You took Castiel’s hand allowing him to hug you with permission, “Thank you Cas for everything.”

     Cas smirked, “That’s what Dean calls me. He’s a terrible influence.”

     You chuckled, “Just the worst. Goodnight Castiel.”

     “Goodnight Y/N,” you waved watching Castiel drive away before going back inside. The boys were handling club business for the last two days but they promised to be home later tonight. You knew part of it was still tracking down Ketch. The thought that he was out there free bothered you even though you knew he was too much of a coward to try to come near you now that your father was locked up.

      But putting all those thoughts away you climbed the stairs leading to the master bathroom to take a nice long hot bath. Dean had even bought your favorite bubble bath during the last shopping trip so you soon filled the tub sliding into the hot water letting your phone play music from the playlist Sam had made for you while you were sleeping one night. The music filled the room and the warmth of the tub made you feel safe. Something about talking with Castiel had lifted a weight off your shoulders. If only for a moment everything felt like it was going to be okay.

##  **PRISON VISITING HOURS**

     Lucifer was led to the small room where he was given private council with his lawyer left with the unkempt mess of a man.

     “Marv, it’s good to see you,” Lucifer beams at his friend.

     “As always I’d prefer better surroundings but it is what it is.”

     “News from Ketch?”

     “In London per your orders but the trade stateside is going well under Gordon’s direction. And Alastair has made contact he’s nearby ready when you are.”

     “Very good Marv I knew I could count on you. Now, what has happened to my daughter?”

     “According to our inside sources, she’s still playing house with the Winchesters. She doesn’t leave their home unless accompanied by one of them. Also, it appears that she’s entered into a relationship with all three of them,” Marv opened a folder on the desk showing Lucifer the pictures of you in various places on the arm of either Sam, Dean, or John. “She’ll be hard to get to, but Alastair insists it won’t be a problem.”

      “As long as it’s clear I don’t want her dead. I don’t care what happens to any of the motorcycle trash, but she’s to live. Regardless of her disloyalty, she is my flesh and blood she just needs to be reminded of where her loyalty needs to lie. I should have made sure Arthur delivered the message more effectively but I trust Alastair will get the point across.”

      Marv chuckled not unlike a weasel before making coded notes so he could pass the message along, “Anything else boss?”

      “Tell Alastair to visit her sooner rather than later. Make sure he tells her that Daddy really misses her.”

      “Yes, sir.”

##  **WINCHESTER HOUSE**

     You’d fallen asleep shortly after your bath and woke only when the sunlight hit your face. John was sprawled out next to you asleep. He looked so relaxed when he slept that despite feeling slightly creepy you settled watching him for a bit. He had a pair of sweatpants on but had foregone a shirt allowing you to look at his tattoos. You’d always wanted a tattoo of your own and maybe now you could get one. Your finger reached out lightly tracing the one on his arm closest to you before you leaned over planting a kiss on it.

      John sighed turning over his eyes opened just enough to see you, “Hey pretty girl. You were out like a light when we got back.”

     “Yeah, it was a long day. I baked some pies and then Cas came over to give me an exam.”

     John reached over pulling you into his chest, “You okay?”

     “Yeah, I am. He’s still going to do some blood tests but otherwise, everything looks good.”

     “That’s good baby. Want me to make some breakfast?”

     “I’d rather just cuddle if it’s all the same to you, John,” you kissed his chest wrapping your arms around him as best as you can manage.

     “I like that plan. Go back to sleep Princess,” John murmurs sleepily as he soon dozes back off. You listen to his heartbeat for a beat letting your palm rest against his chest. The peacefulness soon lures you back to sleep.

     Waking up the second time is different than the first time. You are no longer facing John but your back is pressed against his chest and his arm is slung over your waist resting comfortably on your stomach. You can feel his warm breath and know he’s still sleeping but not all of him is. A moment of panic erupts as you feel his morning wood pressed firmly against your ass. You begin taking deep breaths and rest your hand on John’s hand on your stomach. As you entwine your fingers with his and take another breath you realize that you’re safe. John is not going to hurt you. The initial wave of panic subsides allowing the small flame of arousal to take over. You move your hips hearing John’s breath hitch.

     “Shit I’m sorry, baby girl,” John tries to move away but you refuse to release his hand and close the gap he tried to make between you and his erection. “Baby?”

    “Don’t, just give me a minute,” you urge him and he falls silent. You want John so you move his hand down molding his hand against your mound. “It’s okay. I’m okay,” you repeat pressing his fingers against your lips through your panties.

    “I got you, Princess,” John kisses your shoulder as your hand moves away leaving him to touch you. His hand moves up and under the hem of your panties and you whimper as his fingers move through your lips, “You tell me to stop if it’s too much baby.”

    “Okay,” you answer turning your head to look over your shoulder. John meets you there and it’s the first real kiss you’ve had with him since the morning you left over a month ago. As you pull away he pulls his fingers from you, “No, please I want this John. I’m okay now.”

    “I know Y/N,” he moves away and rolls you to your back. He looks you over waiting for hesitation but when he finds none he slowly pulls your panties off. You meet him halfway pulling off the nightie you had worn to bed. John moves between your legs returning his fingers to your dripping core, “You are so beautiful, baby. I’m going to make you cum once with my mouth and once on my cock. Can you do that for me?”

      “Yes John,” you lock eyes with him as he lowers between your legs with a grin. A grin that spreads across your face as his tongue licks into you. You thought that would send you running but it feels so good. “Fuck,” you gasp as John buries his face into you licking and sucking while his hand moves pushing two fingers into you while his mouth concentrates on your clit.

      You cry out as the orgasm washes over you. It’s like a wave washing over you that brings tears to your eyes. John doesn’t stop licking until the shivers in your body slow his mouth moving to place kisses on your hip, “Thank you, John.”

      “Thank you, Princess. You are a gift,” he kisses up between your breasts and finally kisses your lips. The taste of yourself on his mouth pulls you back to Earth. He is still being gentle taking his time but you want more. You wrap your arms around his neck and push him over this his back where you can straddle his hips.

     “I want to ride you, sir,” you grin sitting up so he can push his sweats down. His pants come down enough for his erection to come out. His cock is glistening with precum that you swipe with your finger bringing it to your lips to taste, “You taste so sweet.”

      “Get up here girl,” you guide his cock into you easing down onto him slowly. Your walls stretch welcoming him and you close your eyes to the memories that surface. Arthur’s face clouds everything and you can almost feel his breath on your face.

      “Y/N you’re okay baby. You’re safe,” he repeats running his hands soothingly up and down your sides. Your eyes blink open realizing you’ve frozen and tears are running down your face.

       John sits up to move you to the bed but your hands grab his wrist as you move your hips where he is fully seated inside you, “No. They don’t win. I love you and I want this.”

       “Okay baby,” he smiles pulling your arms around his neck. “I love you too you know. Take what you need, baby girl.”

       You smile ignoring the tears as you slowly begin to move feeling the way his cock fills you. John’s hands find your hips and you nod as he helps you find a rhythm that works for both of you. You ride John slowly for what feels like hours as his cock drags against your walls hitting your sweet spot. He doesn’t hurt you and he loves you. Everything is okay.

      “I’m going to cum baby. You want me to pull out?”

      “No John. I’m yours. Please make me forget,” you plead and he smiles his eyes twinkling in delight. “I love you.”

      “I love you,” he repeats his hands moving your hips against him faster as he growls out the words again. You feel him stiffen and soon feel his release making you cry out. You kiss him roughly as your second orgasm washes over you by surprise. Making you gasp into his mouth which he uses as an excuse to slip his tongue past your lips while his hands move across your skin. As you slow the kissing continues as you make out like teenagers whose parents could walk in at any minute.

      “That was exactly what I needed baby,” you move up with a groan as his softened cock slips out of you. “Sorry I almost lost it again.”

      “Don’t apologize to me, Princess. I’m just so glad you’re with us here and safe. When I heard what he did I almost lost it. There is something about you baby and I don’t want to lose you,” John confesses and your heart leaps.

      “I don’t want to lose you either John. I know it’s fast but I can’t see myself without a Winchester.”

      “And you’re okay with this? You, me, Dean, and Sam? I know it’s different but it’s like you’re our missing piece. But if you don’t want this we completely understand. Just tell us and we will do whatever you need us to even it that means we’re just friends.”

      “John, shut up. I’m wet, sticky, and full of your cum. Give me a bath and stop worrying. I’m not going anywhere and even if something happens I’ll always find my way back to you.”

      “Well yes ma’am,” he chuckles climbing off the bed kicking his sweats off the rest of the way and heading to the bathroom. You close your eyes with a smile falling back onto the mattress. You survived. You stumbled but John was patient and looked out for you. Arthur didn’t break you and they still want you. Everything is okay.

##  **THREE DAYS LATER**

        The last few days had been heavenly as if you were living in a dream. Each day had been spent much in the same fashion and eventually, you had found your sexual appetites renewed as if the torture by Arthur had never happened. After the first morning with John, you’d told Sam and Dean you were feeling better and spent that evening under the stars with each one of your boys sharing beers and stories. But the stories led to talk of the club. They told you about some of the runs they did and although it worried you that every time they went out there was always the possibility they may never make it home. They wouldn’t go into all the details of what being in a motorcycle gang entailed but you’d seen enough movies to get the idea. That had been the new worry nagging in your mind.

     “Hey Princess,” Dean hip checked you as you finished cutting up the potatoes for the lunch you were making them. “You zoned out for a minute. You okay?”

     “Just thinking about the club again. I’ve seen Sons of Anarchy I know how bad this can get,” you tried to pass it off as a joke but it didn’t seem that way.

     Dean came up behind you wrapping his arms around your waist resting his chin on your shoulder, “Y/N, life isn’t some TV show. I know what we do is dangerous and yes we’ve done bad things, but baby we are going to be okay. Plus we have you to keep us in line now.” Dean turned you as you smiled, “There she is.”

     “Dork,” you mumbled letting him kiss you. “Do it again,” you teased as he moved in but the sound of the garage interrupted you.

     John and Sam stepped in from the garage, “Well look at this Sammy. Your brother is hogging all those kisses.”

      “Jerk,” Sam spits with a smirk.

      “Bitch,” Dean grumbles kissing your cheek before stepping away allowing Sam and John to have a kiss.

      “What are you up to sweetheart?” John asks as you move the potatoes to run under the water.

      “I’m making lunch for my boys. Cheeseburgers and homemade french fries,” you beamed. They sat at the table chatting with you as you cooked. You’d always loved to cook and didn’t get the chance often enough. Now it seemed you had all the time and it made you feel good to be able to do something for the men you care for.

       Lunch was a festive affair. They all had seconds and nothing went to waste. After lunch, John and Dean decided to take a ride to Bobby’s shop and get some more parts for the car they were rebuilding for you to have. Sam decided to remain back with you, which made you happy, you hadn’t been able to spend as much alone time with Sam as you had Dean and John. Not to mention by their faces as they left John and Dean had that same thought when they insisted you and Sam stay behind.

      “Fuck Y/N don’t stop,” Sam groaned his hand tightening in your hair as you took as much of him into your mouth that you could manage. You rested on your knees with his belt wrapped around you holding your arm’s down. Sam had a rougher side to him than Dean or his father. Once you were sure you could handle all that it entailed you were looking forward to seeing what he had in mind for a night of passion, “Such a good fucking girl.”

       Sam’s hand reaches down tweaking at your hardened nipple as you sucked him down. You could feel the ache in your jaw but it didn’t surprise you. All the Winchester men were ridiculously gifted in the cock department. Sam moved back releasing your nipple and the hand that held your hair back. He pulled away removing his cock from your mouth the drool trailing down your face as you licked your lips. Sam was stroking his cock looking at you with a dangerous gleam as he helped you stand and turned using the belt to pull you to his chest. Your back was flush against his sweat covered chest as his hand moved under your skirt finding you wearing nothing and your pussy dripping.

       “No panties? And Dad and Dean said you were a good girl, but this is bad girl behavior,” Sam nipped at your earlobe as he made you spread your legs. “Since you’re going to act like a bad girl guess I’ll have to fuck you like one. You want that baby?”

       “Yes Sam,” you begged as he held his cock running it teasingly through your pussy lips but never quite giving in as you hoped.

       Sam snarled and moved his cock to your entrance using the belt around you to lower you onto him. He didn’t go slow and you cried out as he filled you to the hilt. Once he checked that you were okay one hand holding the belt firmly while the other wrapped around allowing him to touch your clit so you could cum with him. He pulled you up and down as you moaned and whimpered. It felt like you were being pulled apart and the way his fingers toyed with your clit heightened everything. Your hands were tied to your sides rendering you unable to touch was only adding to the heat of the moment. Sam growled as he neared his climax, “Cum for me, bad girl. Cum on my cock and I’ll fill you up.”

      “Fuck Sam,” you gasped as he pinched the swollen bud and you screamed clamping down as your orgasm ripped through you. You trembled as he continued thrusting up into your pussy making you squirm on his lap. Suddenly the belt fell away freeing your arms and you collapsed against him while he pounded into you. He bit down on your shoulder just as his climax hit and you cried out feeling his cum paint your walls.

     Sam is tender after making sure you are okay. He cleans you up before helping you back into the summer dress you had been wearing. Once he pulls his clothes on you both settle onto the couch kissing softly. He looks you over ever worried something will trigger you. Once he’s satisfied you’re okay he lets you rest on the couch pulling a blanket over you as your eyes get heavy.

     “Sammy? I just want you to know I love you okay,” you mumble as the sleepiness settles in your bones.

     “I know Y/N. I love you too. Now take a nap or I’ll tell Dad and Dean what a bad girl you’ve been,” he jokes kissing your forehead. You relax as he runs his hand soothingly through your hair and slips into a comfortable sleep.

     A loud pop not unlike a firework makes you jump on the couch. You look up finding Sam has gone but now you hear someone gasping as if they can’t breathe or they’re in pain. You climb to your feet in a panic not seeing Sam anywhere, “Sam? Sammy baby?”

     “No,” he cried out. “Don’t you touch her. Don’t you fucking go near her!”

     Your eyes widen at the pained cries and you move almost tripping towards the front door where you swear they’ve come from. You cry out as Sam lays there curled up hands clutching his stomach and there is so much blood. You see no one else as your rush to him using your dress skirt to force over the wound to his stomach as blood begins seeping out of his mouth.

      “Baby run!” Sam orders but you ignore him tears blinding you and his blood sticking to your hands. “Y/N it’s a trap.”

      “I…I can’t leave you, Sam,” you cry but it’s stolen from you when someone’s hand grabs your hair pulling you back making you crash hard onto the floor next to Sam.

        A man in a dark overcoat stands to grin down at you in a way that makes your stomach churn with fear. He kneels down as Sam continues to gasp and hold back cries from what can only be a gunshot, “My, my, little girl. Your Daddy’s pictures don’t do you a justice.”

       “Who are you?”

       “A new friend, Y/N. Your Daddy misses you and called me to keep you company,” his hand reaches out grabbing you by the throat. “The only rule is that you live but everything else is on me. Isn’t that sweet of him to introduce us?”

        “Fuck you,” you manage as he releases your throat standing over you and Sam. “Tell her goodbye Sammy. Either way, this will be the last time you see each other.”

        “No,” Sam growls reaching for the man but you scream as he kicks Sam in the face. Sam’s head falls back cracking loudly against the floor and he doesn’t move. His chest still rises but only just.

        “You son of a bitch,” you stumble to your feet reaching for him but the man is fast. He grabs your hair with one hand while the other returns to your throat. As he holds tight you try to fight against him but he’s stronger than he looks. Once he has you completely on your feet he slams you against the wall so hard the pictures shake. It rattles through you as you gasp. He releases your hair but the hand remains on your neck.

       “Nasty words from such a pretty girl,” he laughs as if he makes his own joke and pulls your forward. “I can’t wait to get you to your new home so we can play.”

       “I’d rather die,” you choke out around the grip of his large hand on your throat.

       “I’ll see what your Daddy wants first,” without another word he brings his head down firmly on yours making you see stars, the pain spreading like wildfire through your head. You struggle to keep your eyes open as he hoists you over his shoulder heading out the front door. You make out Sam’s unconscious form in your daze and reach for him even as his body and the house grow smaller and darker the further the man moves. You hear a trunk lid and the man tosses you inside without much consideration of your body. Your head hits the edge of the trunk sending another wave of pain.

       “Please,” you manage to sob even though it sounds pitiful even to you. “Save him. Save Sammy.”

       The man rolls his eyes producing a roll of duct tape, “Y/N, your boyfriends dead. One down, two to go.”

        Your eyes widen as you cry out Sam’s name when the man forces tape over your mouth. He forces your hands together wrapping them several times, then your ankles securing you as he flashes you another smile. He winks at you slamming the trunk lid forcing another scream that can barely be heard over the tape he used. You scream even as the car starts and you feel it begin to move down the street. You scream until you can’t anymore and the pain in your head becomes too much to bear any longer. You scream for Sammy whose dead because of you and that his man is going after John and Dean too. You scream until the air has run out and only the darkness offers you any comfort. Your father has won.


End file.
